


Ride or Die

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Car thieves who know mechanics, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Ride or Die (Visual Novel), Multi, Team TAAV are like the MPC from Ride or Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Taynara Conti, Austin Flynn; Aliyah Areebi, and Vanessa Borne are mechanics by day, illegal street racers and car thieves by night. The four, dubbed Team TAAV by other racers, rule the street racing underground. After being recruited by the Bullet Club, the four find their lives changing in ways they never would have expected.Austin finds herself falling for Raul Mendoza, one of the enforcers for the notorious McMahon family. She knows the family is dangerous, but how dangerous can the prestigious young man be?Taynara finds herself falling for Shotzi Blackheart, the car genius for the Bullet Club. With the partnership between Team TAAV and the BC newly created, could the relationship ruin that?Aliyah and Vanessa find themselves falling for each other. They’ve known each other for so long, but could their feelings ruin everything the two have built?Team TAAV will deal with heartache and love, will their adrenaline filled lives catch up to them or will they ride on in success?
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Ember Moon | Athena, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Raul Mendoza/Original Female Character(s), Shotzi Blackheart/Taynara Conti, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H, Vanessa Borne/Aliyah
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Gang Warfare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695584) by [Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel), [RiottBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss). 



> Team TAAV is the group that consists of:  
> Austin Flynn: My WWE OC who is from Austin, Texas and is best friends with Taynara Conti. Team TAAV's car genius, able to hot-wire old cars in no time at all  
> Taynara Conti: Black-belt in judo and blue belt in Brazilian jujitsu (as like in real life). Team TAAV's 'enforcer' ie the one who does all the 'bodyguard work'  
> Aliyah Areebi: Last name comes from her real last name. She works as Team TAAV's 'beauty' ie the one who manages to charm her way into any and everywhere  
> Vanessa Borne: Leader of Team TAAV, technically the owner of the garage.  
> Inspired by the Love and Gangs universe, first main fic is linked. Check it out!

Austin Flynn stretched, stifling a yawn behind her hand. She glanced at her clock before swinging out of bed and going to the closet, pulling out some clothes. Stifling another yawn, Austin headed down the stairs of the loft and to the kitchen area. In the kitchen, Vanessa Borne, Aliyah Areebi, and Taynara Conti were making breakfast.

“Morning girls,” Austin greeted, heading to the fridge and pulling it open.

“Hey Austin,” Taynara grinned.

“We got ingredients for omelets,” Vanessa added. Austin grinned and pulled out some cheese, making herself an omelet. 

“What’s up for today?” she asked, sitting down at the table with the other girls. Vanessa pulled out her phone, checking the schedule. 

“Emma and Dana are picking up their car later today. Shayna’s is set for tomorrow. No other appointments of ah…. Importance,” Vanessa reported, sharing a look with the other girls as some of their other employees walked in. 

“Well,” Austin said, finishing her breakfast, “Time to get to work.” Vanessa, Aliyah, and Taynara nodded in agreement and headed off to begin their day. 

Austin was working under a car, laying on a creeper to work better, when the bell indicating a customer went off.

“I’ll be out in a sec!” she shouted, her voice muffled by the vehicle.

“Take your time, mi belleza (my beauty),” the familiar accented voice said. 

“Shit!” Austin swore, quickly wheeling out and standing up, grabbing a rag and wiping the grease off her hand before facing the familiar young man in front of her. 

He was of average height with black hair and a kind smile. Dressed in a black suit, the young man was an intimidating sight. 

“Raul, what’s up? Is everything alright?” Austin asked. Raul Mendoza gave Austin a soft smile, “Don’t worry, mi belleza, everything is just fine. Hunter and Stephanie just asked me to stop by here, they have….proposition for you guys.” Austin nodded and looked around and spotted one of their freelance mechanics who didn’t know about the more criminal side of Team TAAV. 

“Hey George, do you mind taking over this car for me. I have to talk to Vanessa about something,” she called out. George nodded and Austin handed him the wrench before grabbing her baseball cap and motioning for Raul to follow her. 

“So, is it something about our...other talents?” Austin asked as she slid her hat on backwards like she normally did. Raul nodded, “Si, but it is a bit more ah…..complicado.” Austin nodded and rapped on Vanessa’s door with her knuckles.

“Vanessa, Raul is here. He has something he wants to discuss with us,” she said. 

“Come in,” Vanessa replied. Austin opened the door and allowed Raul in before closing it.

“Olá, Raul. How are you?” Taynara asked from where she was leaning against the wall. 

“I’m good,” Raul said with a small smile. 

“So what’s going on?” Aliyah asked, leaning against Vanessa’s desk. Raul glanced around the room before sighing softly. 

“Stephanie and Hunter wish to have a meeting with you, esta noche, (tonight)” he said. 

“What time?” Vanessa asked. 

“Alrededor de las cinco en punto (About five tonight),” Raul answered. The four nodded. 

“Emma and Dana are picking up their car at three, so we’ll be at the Authority’s office around quarter to five?” Austin said, pulling out her phone to check the schedule. 

“Si, suena bien (yes, sounds good),” Raul said, giving the blonde a smile. Austin smiled back. 

“I’ll see you esta noche,” Raul said, heading to the door. 

“See you tonight,” Vanessa said as Raul left. As soon at the Authority's enforcer was out of the room, the other three turned to smirk at Austin. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Aliyah teased. 

“What?” Austin said, a red blush coloring her cheeks. 

“You totally do!” Taynara laughed. 

“Shut up!” Austin blushed harder. Taynara laughed again, playfully shoving her shoulder. 

“It’s alright, I guess I can see why you think he’s hot,” Vanessa teased.

“I don’t have a crush on Raul!” Austin all but yelled at the other. Aliyah laughed and nudged her too as they headed out to finish on their cars.

At three o’clock, Emma Dashwood and Dana Brooke walked into the garage. 

“Hey girls, the car is all ready,” Austin looked up from where she was leaning against the tool box.

“Thanks,” Emma said. 

“Aliyah here?”Dana added. Austin nodded.

“Aliyah!” She called. A few moments later, Aliyah walked out of Vanessa’s office, her cheeks slightly flushed. 

“Hey Emma, Dana. What’s up?” She asked. 

“Everything all good?” Emma asked, “Liv was wondering.” Aliyah chuckled at the mention of her ex-girlfriend.

“I’m good, we have a meeting with the Authority later, though,” she replied. Dana nodded, “We’ll hopefully see you soon?”

“Of course,” Aliyah said. Dana and Emma waved before leaving. Once they had left, Austin went to the ‘Open’ sign and flipped it so it said ‘closed’ before heading to the toolbox. Since the other freelance mechanics had already left, it was just the four left and they didn’t have to hide anything. Austin opened the locked bottom drawer and pulled out her gun safe, unlocking it with her thumbprint and pulling out her Smith & Wesson M&P Shield. 

“Here,” Austin handed Aliyah her gun, a Sig Sauer P238. Aliyah gave her a nod and slid it into the waistband of her pocket. Austin did the same before taking off the shirt she had around her waist and setting it onto the tool box. 

“Let’s get the others,” Aliyah said, heading to Vanessa’s office. Taynara met them there and the three stepped into the office. Vanessa shut the door behind her, going to the closet and opening it. Pushing aside some clothes revealed a hidden closet inside it and Vanessa opened it up. Austin pulled a leather jacket out of it, slipping hot wiring tools inside the pocket. Aliyah also pulled out a leather jacket, but much more tight fitting. Vanessa pulled out a box, unlocking it with her thumb print and pulling out her gun, a Ruger LC9s, before slipping it into the pocket of her jacket. Taynara had also pulled out a box and unlocked it, revealing a Glock 43 and multiple boxes of ammunition. 

“Girls, grab your ammo,” Taynara said, loading her magazine and barrel with seven of the 9mm bullets. Austin reached past her, picking out nine of the 9mm bullets and loading them into the magazine and barrel. Vanessa also grabbed eight of the 9mm bullets and loaded them into the magazine and barrel. Aliyah, meanwhile, grabbed seven of the .380 bullets and loaded them into the magazine and barrel.

“Hopefully we won’t actually need these, but it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Vanessa said darkly. 

“Exactly, but for now, we should keep them on safety,” Taynara said. The others nodded and put their safeties on, heading out. The four got into their car, a red 2018 Dodge Charger R/T that Austin owned. A little while later, Team TAAV arrived at the corporate headquarters for the Authority and headed inside. Another one of the Authority’s enforcers, Randy Orton, stopped them.

“Weapons are not allowed on Authority grounds,” Randy said gruffly. 

“We’re here on business,” Taynara said, her hand twitching towards her concealed weapon. 

“I wasn’t informed about Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley receiving any visitors,” Randy replied. 

“Raul told us they wished to meet with us,” Vanessa said. Randy pulled his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

“Hey Mendoza, four chicks are here saying you told them that the bosses wished to speak to them….yes…..yes….two blonde two dark haired….alright, if that’s what they told you,” Randy put the walkie-talkie back at the holster on his hip and looked at the four. 

“The bosses are waiting for you on Floor Five,” he told them. The girls nodded and headed in, going to the elevator and riding up it to the fifth floor.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the guns owned by Team TAAV are real guns that women use. I looked up the best guns for women and picked those four. I honestly know next to nothing about guns so if anything is wrong about that, sorry. Also, all the Spanish spoke by Raul is from google translate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets with the Authority and is recruited for a new mission

The ride up the elevator was silent, so silent. Raul had met the four in the elevator so now the five were riding up the Authority’s floor.

“My apologies for Randy, I was unaware that he was not informed about your arrival,” Raul said apologetically. 

“Don’t sweat it,” Austin said, “Everything went on okay.” Raul frowned but nodded as the elevator arrived on the fifth floor and the five stepped out. 

“Right this way,” Raul led Team TAAV to the office of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. 

“Mi jefe (my boss), your guests are here,” Raul said, knocking softly on the closed door.

“Let them in,” a majestic female voice replied. Raul opened the door and the four women stepped in.

“Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley, it’s good to see you again. I hope our last job was satisfactory,” Vanessa said to the brunette woman sitting at the desk. 

“Yes, Hunter and I were quite pleased with your work,” Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley said. 

“May I ask what this meeting is about?” Taynara asked, eyeing the other three figures in the room.

“You know my sons, Roman and Seth,” Stephanie said, motioning to the large man with long dark hair and tattoos on his arm and the smaller man with blond and brown hair.

“We do,” Vanessa said, nodding politely to them.

“This is Finn Balor, he leads the Bullet Club with his wife, Violet,” Seth spoke up, motioning to the lean man with brown hair next to him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Vanessa extended her hand, “I’m Vanessa Borne and these are Aliyah Areebi, Austin Flynn, and Taynara Conti.”

“We heard that you four are the leaders of the notorious TAAV, the street racers and car jackers,” the final person in the room, a green haired woman, said.

“And what if we were?” Taynara challenged, placing her hand on her weapon. 

“Shotzi! Níl muid anseo chun iad a ionanálú, teastaíonn a gcabhair uainn, cuimhnigh? (We are not here to antagonize them, we need their help, remember?)” Finn spoke up, his voice harsh yet gentle. Shotzi’s expression softened somewhat.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to sound so confrontational, we need your help,” she said.

“With what?” Taynara asked. 

“The Bullet Club and the Authority decided that since Seth is now with Finn and Violet, it would be a good idea to share freelance workers such as yourself. The Bullet Club has some….car issues that they need help with,” Stephanie said.

“What? Don’t have a car genius like Austin?” Aliyah snarked. Shotzi’s expression darkened, “They do….but admittedly I don’t know as much about the older cars as you do,” she directed the words to a silent Austin. 

“What are the car issues?” Austin asked, crossing her arms. Finn handed Vanessa a file. The dark haired leader of Team TAAV opened it, revealing a black Chevrolet Corvette.

“That’s a car of our old associates….they betrayed us and took the car. Tracked it down. We need it back. It’s a 1966 model, Shotzi is good with new cars but we need that one….and a place to store it,” Finn explained. 

“That’s where you guys come in,” Roman spoke up, “Seth mentioned to them that we used you four for any car….dealings we needed. Are you in?”

Taynara, Austin, Aliyah, and Vanessa exchanged a long look between the four of them.

“Where is the car being held?” Taynara finally asked. 

“The Beast’s Lair,” Seth said. There was silence for a long moment.

“So you want me to steal a car...that is being held….outside of the club that belongs to the Apocalypse, one of the most deadly gangs in LA?” Austin said. Finn and Seth exchanged a long look.

“Yes….” Seth said slowly.

“You wouldn’t be alone. Shotzi would go with you, along with our head enforcer, Baron Corbin,” Finn said. 

“And how exactly do you expect this to go smoothly?” Vanessa asked.

“We were looking over some information for the Beast’s Lair….they hire dancers from time to time….” Stephanie trailed off, looking at Aliyah. 

“Devemos fazer isso? (Should we do this?)” Aliyah said, easily slipping into the Portuguese that Taynara had taught them when they had first met back in college.

“É perigoso entrar no Covil da Besta (It is dangerous, going into the Beast’s Lair),” Taynara said. 

“Acho que deveríamos fazer, mas precisamos de mais proteção do que o que está sendo oferecido agora (I think we should do it, but we need more protection than what is being offered right now),” Austin decided. The four exchanged a look before Vanessa looked at Stephanie.

“We’ll agree to do it, but we have some requests first,” she said.

“What are they?” Finn asked. Austin stepped forward, “One, Taynara is also with us as an enforcer, along with someone from the Authority.”

“Done,” Seth looked at Roman, “You wanna do it Bro?”

“Sorry,” Roman said apologetically, “Galina would kill me if she found out I was taking a mission at the Beast’s Lair.”

“Raul can do it,” Stephanie said, “He’s fond of your team anyways so I assume you would be okay with him?” Austin nodded.

“Is there more?” Finn asked. Austin patted her pocket, “We all carry a sidearm. If we agree to do this, Aliyah and I keep our guns with us. Taynara will have her’s since she’ll be an enforcer during this, but Aliyah and I keep ours.”

“What kind of guns are they?” Shotzi asked. In one fluid motion, the four girls pulled out their guns.

“I have a Glock 43, Austin has a Smith and Wesson M&P Shield, Ali has a Sig Sauer P238, and V has a Ruger LC9s,” Taynara said.

“Do you feel safer with your weapons?” Finn asked. 

“Yes,” Aliyah spoke for all four, “We went to college in North Carolina and took a gun safety course there. Have permits for there, here, well….that might be a different story….”

In an instant, Seth had his phone out and was typing on it. 

“Full names and birthdays?” He asked. Team TAAV exchanged looks and slowly, hesitantly gave the Authority’s youngest son their full names and birthdays. Seth typed on his phone briefly before looking up. 

“Done,” he said. 

“What’s done?” Taynara asked suspiciously. 

“I hacked you four permits into the system. We’ll contact our black market forger to get you physical copies,” Seth said.

“Thank you,” Vanessa said. The four women in Team TAAV shook hands with Stephanie, Finn, Shotzi, and Seth while Roman clapped them all on the shoulder. 

“We’ll contact you about more information,” Finn said. The four women nodded and headed back to their garage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time, all translations come from Google Translate. I headcanon that Finn teaches the Bullet Club members how to speak Irish and that Team TAAV were all taught Portuguese (official language of Brazil btw) by Taynara and use it to talk amongst themselves.  
> Take guesses as to who belongs to the Apocalypse. The club name should give you at least one hint!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins

The next day, Austin was working under Shayna’s car when the bell went off once again. Not expecting anyone, Austin pushed herself to the other side of the car, slipping to the toolbox and pulling her gun out. Austin stood quickly, pointing her gun at the entrant before slowly lowering it. 

“Damn, Shayna. Couldn’t you have called ahead of time or something?” Austin said. Shayna smirked, “Sorry. Was a bit busy with Kota.”

“Your car is almost done,” Austin said, putting her gun back before laying back on the creeper and slipping back under. 

“So what’s been up?” Shayna asked, leaning against the wall. 

“Nothin’ much. How’re you in the Undisputed Era doin’? If y’all need any cars stolen you can always call us,” Austin said as she worked on the car. Shayna was part of a gang known as the ‘Undisputed Era’ and was led by Adam Cole and his boyfriends: Roderick Strong, Bobby Fish, and Kyle O’Riley. Shayna was one of the girls in it along with Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir and Shayna’s girlfriend Dakota Kai and Dakota’s other girlfriends Tegan Nox and Raquel Gonzalez. 

“For now, we’re good. But if we’ll contact you if we need more than just tuneups,” Shayna said. Austin rolled back out and stood. 

“Done,” she announced, grabbing a rag and wiping her hands before picking up Shayna’s keys and tossing them to her. 

“Thanks, see ya around,” Shayna got into her car and drove off. 

“Who was that?” Taynara asked, walking out. 

“Shayna. Picking up her car,” Austin said before sighing. 

“What’s wrong?” Taynara asked, leaning against her car, “Worried about the heist?”

“No….yes….just….it’s the Apocalypse we’re going after, this is just insanely dangerous,” Austin sighed.

“Hey, nothing bad will happen. No one will be hurt,” Taynara said. Austin nodded, still frowning, as the door opened and Raul walked in with Shotzi.

“It’s on for Thursday night,” Shotzi said. 

“What time?” Taynara asked. Shotzi glanced around, “Is there somewhere more….private we can talk?” Austin walked over to the sign and turned it to ‘closed’ before motioning Raul and Shotzi to follow her to Vanessa’s office. 

“So what’s the plan for Thursday?” Aliyah asked once the six were in the closed office. 

“Our enforcer will drop you off at the Beast’s Lair at seven thirty. You have a dance at eight. Raul, Austin, Taynara, and I will get to the car around eight thirty. Your dance ends at nine and by then we should be gone,” Shotzi said. 

“And if things go south?” Vanessa asked. 

“Taynara, Austin, and Aliyah will have their guns as per the agreement. Raul has a weapon and so does Baron,” Shotzi answered. 

“And when will we get to meet this….Baron. If he’s going to be watching after me, I want to make sure he’s not some creep,” Aliyah said. Shotzi checked her phone, “Baron and his wife should be here any moment.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was a knock on the door outside. Taynara grabbed her gun, slipping it into her pocket before heading out. A few moments later, Taynara returned with a tall bald man and a short black woman with red and orange hair. 

“Baron Corbin,” the man said, extending his hand, “And this is my wife Ember Moon.”

“Vanessa Borne,” Vanessa said, “And these are Aliyah Areebi, Austin Flynn, and Taynara Conti.” The group exchanged pleasantries politely. 

“So which one of you is the dancer?” Baron asked. Aliyah raised her hand slightly. 

“I am. I’ll be inside, with you, to distract the members of the Apocalypse. Austin and Tay will be outside. Austin’ll get the far, Tay will be our enforcer,” she said. 

“And you’re sure you can do this? It is an old car,” Baron said. Austin gave him a steely look. 

“I have been hotwiring cars since I was eighteen. If the Authority didn’t have faith in us, we wouldn’t be doing this,” she said in a cold voice. 

“So how did you guys get into this business?” Ember asked. 

“So we all met in college, freshman year. We all went to college in North Carolina and none of us were from there. Tay and Ali were exchange students from Brazil and Canada respectively. V was from Arizona and I’m from Texas. We were all roommates so we all started getting along. One day freshman year I met up with some old ah….acquaintances from high school. They were trying to jack a car but the owner, an older man named Jeff Hardy, discovered them and stopped them. He took me under his wing and taught me how to hotwire cars. He moved about a year later, but all his teachings I remembered. V is the only one who actually finished college, she graduated with a degree in business. The rest of us didn’t actually finish college but now, now we have y’know….,” Austin said with a shrug. Baron, Ember, and Shotzi exchanged a quick look before nodding. 

“We’ll be here Thursday night, about six thirty. Then we’ll go to the Beast’s Lair,” Baron said. Aliyah nodded, “See you then.”

Thursday came and at six at night, Vanessa went to the ‘open’ sign and turned it around to ‘close’. 

“They will be here in half an hour, just enough time for dinner,” she said. 

“Yay,” Austin said, her tone slightly sarcastically. Vanessa raised an eyebrow at her, “Do you not want to eat?” She said. Austin rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her shoulder, “Let’s just have dinner.” As the four were finishing dinner there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Taynara said, standing and going to the door. She peered out to see Raul standing there, dressed in a suit. At his side was Baron, also dressed in a suit, and Shotzi dressed in a green leather jacket. Taynara couldn’t help but notice that Shotzi looked really good in the jacket, it clung to her curves in all the best of ways. 

“Can we come in?” Baron asked. 

“Oh. Yeah,” Taynara pulled the door open and stepped aside. The three stepped in and Taynara went to the kitchen area. 

“They’re here,” she said. Vanessa, Aliyah, and Austin stood, heading out. 

“Ali, Austin, and Tay have to change, we’ll be ready in ten,” Vanessa said to the others. The others nodded and Aliyah, Austin, and Taynara headed off to change. Ten minutes later, everyone was ready. 

“So let’s go over the entire plan again,” Baron said, standing in the middle of the ‘meeting’ room. 

“You and I will head to the Beast’s Lair, arriving hopefully around seven thirty for my dance at eight. I’ll be in there, dancing, and you’ll be in there to make sure nothing goes bad inside there. While I am doing that, Austin will be hotwiring the car with Shotzi’s help. Raul and Tay will be out there to keep them safe,” Aliyah said.

“V will stay here, in contact with all of us and oversee everything. I have my tools, but we need to make sure shit doesn’t go wrong,” Austin added.

“Alright, I can help you. Yes, I might need you to tell me what to do at times, but I can help,” Shotzi said. 

“Let’s go,” Taynara said. Aliyah handed Baron a pair of keys.

“If anything happens to the car, we’ll all have your ass,” she said before opening the passenger door and sliding in. Baron got into the driver’s side and drove off.

“Hey,” Vanessa grabbed the arms of Taynara and Austin, “Be careful out there, you two. Okay?”

“We will,” Austin assured her friend, “We’ll be back. Safely.” Vanessa nodded as the four headed off in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters introduced! Also, yes all the Team TAAV members have nicknames because it kinda just came up. Next chapter might be up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission time

The ride to the Beast’s Lair was silent, neither the enforcers nor the car geniuses speaking for a long moment. 

“So how are we doing this?” Shotzi finally asked. 

“We’re going to park a little ways away from the club. I’ll remain here, and take this car back. You, Austin, and Raul will jack the car,” Taynara said. 

“Why are you the one staying?” Shotzi wondered aloud. 

“Because this car belongs to V and she only trusts Tay, Ali, and me to drive it,” Austin replied. Shotzi nodded as Taynara parked about a block away from the Beast’s Lair. 

“Here,” Taynara turned and extended the ear communicators to Raul and Shotzi. 

“What are these?” Raul asked, looking confused.

“Communicators,” Austin replied, placing her own into her ear. Raul and Shotzi clipped theirs on, tapping it to activate them. 

“Can you guys hear me?” Vanessa’s voice rang over the radio.

“Loud and clear, V. Everything set?” Austin said. 

“Aliyah is dancing, apparently she has the entire club fascinated,” Baron’s voice came over the radio. 

“Let’s go,” Austin said, opening the door and heading out. Shotzi and Raul also got out and followed her. Making themselves look as normal as possible, they casually walked down the street. 

“So what’s up with the hat?” Shotzi asked, noting the baseball cap on top of Austin’s head. The blonde Texas woman shrugged, “I just like it. Always have.” Shotzi nodded as they got to the alleyway. Raul placed his hand out.

“Let me check, to make sure,” he said, placing his hand into his jacket and gripping his gun briefly. Shotzi and Austin nodded as Raul edged around the corner of the alley. He peered in there, checking to make sure that there were no threats.

“We’re good,” he reported. Austin and Shotzi hurried in and to the black vehicle parked in the alley. 

“Fuck,” Austin swore as she tried the door, only to find it locked. 

“What do we do now?” Shotzi asked, her tone somewhat concerned. Austin gave a smirk to the other girl, “Don’t worry, I always have a plan.” Austin pulled a small rectangle out of her pocket and began unfolding it to reveal a slim-jim. A few quick minutes later, Austin had unlocked the door for the car..

“Get in,” she said to Shotzi. Shotzi nodded and got into the passenger seat while Austin slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Check the glove box for a manual, I need to know which wires go to what,” Austin commanded as she got started on unscrewing the steering column. Shotzi meanwhile dug through the car’s glovebox and found the manual, flipping through it. Austin pulled out the ignition cylinder, flipping it over to see the wires.

“I need to know the colors of the wires for the battery, ignition, and starter,” Austin said, keeping her voice down.

“Ignition is orange, battery is blue, and starter is red,” Shotzi reported. Austin nodded and slipped her rubber gloves on before pulling out her wire cutters and clipping the wires before stripping them. 

“Once you know what wires to snip you cut them and strip them. Then you twist the battery and ignition together,” Austin explained to Shotzi as she twisted the orange and blue wires together. 

“Alright, and then what?” Shotzi asked. 

“Then you take the twisted wires and hold the exposed end of the starter to it like this,” Austin pressed the twisted wires to the exposed end of the red wire. Sparks began flying before the car erupted to life.

“Boo-yah,” Austin grinned and quickly taped the ends together as the back door opened and a woman walked out. The woman was tall with black hair and bright red lips, a sneer on her face.

“Who the hell are you?” She demanded, pulling a gun out and pointing it at them.

“Raul!” Austin yelled as Raul pulled his gun out and began firing. 

“Can’t we go yet?” Shotzi asked.

“Not yet, gotta break the steering lock but all that takes is twisting really hard,” Austin said as she ducked, twisting the steering wheel as hard as she could. There were some cracking sounds as Raul and the woman exchanged gunfire. 

“¿Estás lista, mi belleza? (Are you ready, my beauty?)” Raul asked, glancing over the girl’s heads to shoot.

“Si,” Austin said with a grin as she put the car into drive and began driving away. Raul and the woman still exchanged gunfire, the woman running after them at a speed that seemed inhuman. 

“What the fuck?” Shotzi asked as she watched the woman get shot but barely flinch.

“Ali, you have to get the hell outta there, now,” Austin spoke into her earpiece in a hurried voice.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Baron asked.

“Some bitch found us, she’s chasing us right now, we’re heading away but you two need to get the hell out of the club. Now,” Austin reported. 

“Fuck,” Baron swore, “Alright. I’ll get Aliyah and we’ll meet back up with you at the garage.”

“Keep her safe,” Vanessa said suddenly, “And Raul? Keep Austin safe. Tay, what’s your location?”

“I see the others, I’m going to try to intervene and take down that woman,” Taynara reported.

“Tay, don’t. I can deal with this, we can get away. Just get back to the garage,” Austin said.

“But-“ Taynara began.

“Tay, I promise. We’ll be fine. But I need to know you’re safe,” Austin said. 

“Fine,” Taynara said and the others could hear the starting of a car. Austin glanced into the rear view mirror and swore.

“How the hell is that woman still following up?” She asked as Raul reloaded his gun, shooting behind them.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think she’s human,” Shotzi said. 

“V, any way for me to lose her?” Austin said. There was typing on the other end before Vanessa spoke.

“Take a left turn at the next street,” she said. At the next street, Austin took a quick left turn before accelerating out of it. 

“And then a right turn about…….now,” Vanessa reported. Austin took a right turn, glancing behind to see no one was following them.

“Thank fuck,” she sighed in relief. The rest of the way back to the garage was silent. Austin pulled into the garage and parked, undoing her hotwiring. Taynara, Aliyah, and Baron were already there when they entered.

“We need to talk,” Vanessa said, her arms crossed as she stood against a car.

“Let’s go,” Aliyah walked over to their dining area. Austin and Taynara took their seats while Raul, Shotzi, and Baron all stood.

“What the hell went down out there?” Aliyah asked. 

“Some crazy woman appeared, she walked out of the back and found us. I don’t know how or why. But I don’t think she was human, she was following our car even as I was driving,” Austin said.

“Austin is correct,” Raul said, “I shot her numerous times but she still followed.”

“How the hell did she find out about that anyways. From what we gathered, no one uses that back door,” Baron said. 

“I don’t know, but that was not a fun mission,” Austin said, “Raul? Thank you for protecting us.”

“De nada, mi belleza (you’re welcome, my beauty),” Raul smiled at Austin. 

“We’ll see you all later,” Vanessa said, ushering the other three out. Once the three were out and only Taynara, Austin, Aliyah, and Vanessa were left they looked at each other.

“You know what this means? With how this mission went?” Vanessa said softly.

“Yeah,” Aliyah agreed.

“We know what it means,” Austin said softly.

“We have a mole,” Taynara said ominously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, translations came from Google Translate. 
> 
> Please review with who you think is the mole!
> 
> Also, check out my Tumblr if you want, same name as my penname here!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams discuss who the mole could be

“Who could the mole be?” Aliyah asked softly, looking over the three of her very best friends. 

“I don’t know, but it’s not any of us for,” Austin said confidently. 

“I think it’s Baron, I don’t trust him,” Vanessa said. 

“It could be any of the others, honestly,” Taynara said softly. 

“Not Raul. I don’t think it’s Raul,” Austin interrupted. 

“Austin…” Vanessa sighed.

“I know,” Austin said, “We can’t write off anyone except the four of us. But I just...I have a gut feeling. It’s not Raul.”

“If we’re talking about gut feelings, I don’t think it’s Shotzi,” Taynara said softly. 

“Alright, if you guys don’t think it’s Raul or Shotzi, we’ll trust your gut feelings. We can’t completely take them off the list, but we trust you two,” Aliyah said. Taynara and Austin nodded. 

“I guess it's time to head to bed,” Vanessa said, “We can discuss this more tomorrow.” The others all nodded and they all headed off to bed. 

In her room, Vanessa sat on her bed, trying to relax. She was so worried when Austin told Aliyah to get out of the Beast’s Lair. Hearing the worry in the voice of the normally calm Texan worried her. Vanessa was so worried for her co-workers, for her friends, that something bad was going to happen to them. And, if Vanessa was being truly honest, she was especially worried about Aliyah.

Ever since she and Aliyah had met, there was something between them. From her very first meeting, Vanessa had been intrigued by Aliyah. She was so gorgeous and so smart, Vanessa really liked her. They were the best of friends. In a weird sort of way, that was how Team TAAV worked. Two sets of best friends. Taynara and Austin were best friends. Aliyah and Vanessa were best friends. 

“Knock knock,” a voice called, breaking Vanessa out of her thoughts. Vanessa looked up to see Aliyah standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, you okay?” Aliyah asked softly. Vanessa forced a smile onto her face. 

“I’m fine,” she lied. Aliyah walked over to Vanessa and sat next to her on the bed. 

“‘Nessa, I know you. Something is wrong, I can tell that. So please, tell me what’s wrong,” Aliyah pleaded softly. Vanessa sighed and stared at her hands 

“I almost lost you…I almost lost you and Austin and Tay. I don’t…I don’t know what I would do if I lost you…if I lost you three,” Vanessa found herself correcting herself as she spoke. Aliyah gave Vanessa a small smile. 

“I know, but for what it’s worth, Corbin was a pretty good bodyguard,” she assured Vanessa. Vanessa smiled a true smile at Aliyah. 

“As long as he kept you safe,” she said before blushing slightly. Aliyah chuckled and squeezed Vanessa’s hand. 

“We’ll find this mole, don’t worry,” she said, “Okay?”

“Okay,” Vanessa agreed before yawning. Aliyah smiled and stood. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, ‘Nessa,” she said before leaning down and kissing Vanessa on the cheek. 

“See you in the morning,” Vanessa said, her cheeks flaming as Aliyah headed out. Vanessa laid back in her bed, her mind consumed with thoughts of her best friend. 

Meanwhile, at the Authority’s headquarters, Raul; Baron; and Shotzi were sitting in Stephanie’s office with her, Hunter, Finn, Violet, and Seth. 

“What the hell happened with that?” Stephanie demanded. 

“I don’t know,” Shotzi said. 

“Some crazy-ass bitch found them,” Baron added. 

“How?” Hunter asked. 

“I don’t know,” Baron said. 

“I don’t think anyone, none of us and none of Team TAAV, was expecting this. And I don’t think any of them were teaming with the Apocalypse. They don’t seem to be like that,” Raul said softly.

“But can we really trust them?” Violet asked. 

“They’ve fixed our cars up for cheap but it’s been amazing work. They’ve lifted cars for us with no problems. I doubt they’ve had anything to do with this,” Stephanie replied. 

“So you think it’s someone in the Bullet Club?” Baron demanded. 

“No, we don’t know,” Hunter said. Seth cleared his throat. 

“Who all knew about the plan?” He asked his parents. Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other. 

“Us, Team TAAV, a few of our enforcers. Who in the Bullet Club knew about it?” Stephanie answered. 

“The five of us, Ember, and that’s about it,” Finn answered. 

“So who could it be….?” Hunter mused. 

“I don’t know, but we will do a full investigation of our group,” Violet said, her tone cold and dangerous. Stephanie and Hunter both nodded.

“As shall we,” Hunter said, crossing his arms across his chest. None of them were happy about the possibility of a mole, and they would be damned if it happened again.

“Anyways, I think it’s time we head back,” Seth said, standing and stretching. Stephanie walked over to her youngest son and pulled him into a hug.

“See you soon, Boo Bear?” She asked, using the fond name for her son. 

“Of course, Mama,” Seth said with a smile. Hunter placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and hugged him briefly. 

“Stay safe out there, alright?” He said gruffly.

“Of course, Pops,” Seth grinned before heading out with Finn and Violet, Baron and Shotzi following them.

“Thank you for helping us with this,” Stephanie said to Raul.

“Por supuesto, no hay problema (Of course, it is no problem),” Raul replied before giving his bosses a smile and heading off. Stephanie sighed and sat back.

“I wonder who the mole is,” she said softly. Hunter placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“I know, and we will find them,” he said. 

In the Beast’s Lair, the tall and muscular figure walked into the office area and glared at the black haired woman there.

“What the hell, Morgan?” The figure demanded. Morgan Westenra sneered at the figure. 

“It’s not my fault, you gave me the information. What the hell else was I supposed to do?” She said.

“Not attack them! I don’t need my cover blown!” The figure said. 

“Right,” Morgan snorted, “You’re just blaming me because I’m a Westenra.”

“Oh shut you, you know that bullshit,” the figure said before a whistle broke between the two.

“Both of you, shut up,” one of the leaders of the Apocalypse, Scarlett Bordeaux, said, walking down to the office with her husband, Karrion ‘Killer’ Kross at her side. Morgan scowled as did the figure. 

“Did the serum work?” Scarlett looked at Morgan.

“It did,” Morgan answered.

“Good,” Scarlett said before looking off to the side, “Ronda. Brock.” Two of the Apocaypse’s enforcers, Ronda Rousey and Brock Lesnar, walked into the room.

“The serum worked, now we can use it on you two and take down the Authority and Bullet Club once and for all,” Scarlett said. Morgan, Ronda, and Brock all laughed while the figure just smirked. Their job within the Authority was settled good, and then they would be taken down from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, translations come from google translate. The character of Morgan Westenra is an original character, but based highly off a character from a non-WWE fandom that I hate (the character I hate). Review please!


End file.
